1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nurturing necklace system and more particularly pertains to allowing a care giver to entertain an infant while feeding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of amusement systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, amusement systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of amusing children through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,109 issued Oct. 27, 1998 to Krull relates to a Method and Apparatus for Amusing Children and U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,942 issued Aug. 13, 2002 to Krull relates to Methods and Apparatus for Amusing Children.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a nurturing necklace system that allows allowing a care giver to entertain an infant while feeding.
In this respect, the nurturing necklace system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a care giver to entertain an infant while feeding.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved nurturing necklace system which can be used for allowing a care giver to entertain an infant while feeding. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.